


Cancer

by fumate



Series: portraits [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sore hari ketika kondisi Farhan makin memburuk, Sansan dan yang lain tak ingin melepasnya. [Friendship. Original Story. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> Disarankan sambil mendengarkan My Chemical Romance - Cancer.

_Cause the hardest part of this-_

_._

Kelopak itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris berwarna kecokelatan yang indah.

Bau obat-obatan yang khas mulai tercium olehnya. Kuat. Aromanya sangat kuat. Di saat yang bersamaan, lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan retina mata dengan cahaya terang yang cukup membuatnya silau.

Lelaki itu berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku. Aneh, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membatasi pergerakannya. Tangannya sendiri entah kenapa sulit ia kendalikan.

"Sus....ter..." panggilan yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya terdengar lirih.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian putih khas para perawat berbalik. Senyumnya mengembang melihat pasiennya sudah sadar. Wanita itu melangkah perlahan ke arah ranjang putih tersebut. Kemudian dengan nada lembut bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas sebentar. "Ya" jawabnya dengan suara serak. "Apakah.... ada yang menjengukku?"

Perawat itu mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan _Bed Side Monitor_ yang terletak di sebelah ranjang. Mengamati detak jantung, denyut nadi, temperatur serta tekanan darah lelaki itu yang terpampang di sana. Lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kondisimu semakin membaik hari ini. Kau mau bertemu dengan temanmu? Kebetulan ada beberapa yang membesukmu hari ini" ujarnya, dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

Perawat itu lalu berbalik, menjauhi ranjang dan menghilang ketika pintu ditutup. Suasana ruangan kembali sunyi. mungkin yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam dan nyanyian burung-burung di luar ruangan. Lelaki muda itu sendiri tidak peduli, pikirannya melayang ketika menunggu teman-temannya datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki dan dua perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Pagi, Farhan!!" sapa seorang lelaki berambut sewarna dengan madu. Lelaki itu mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan jersey Manchester United yang menutupi tubuhnya dan celana _jeans_ hitam, lelaki muda sekitar 15 tahun itu berjalan paling depan, memimpin teman-temannya untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Pagi... juga.... Manda" balas Farhan lemah. Ia menatap kawan-kawannya dengan antusias. "Mana... yang... lain?" Sayangnya matanya yang sayu membuat tatapannya terkesan menyedihkan. Setidaknya bagi kawannya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Manda itu mendengus. "Hey! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Kau ini, panggilan itu membuatku terdengar seperti seorang perempuan" Sansan yang tadi dipanggil Manda menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, hanya kami yang ke sini. Sebenarnya mereka semua datang, tapi kau sedang terlelap dan pulas saat itu"

Farhan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti kata tidur yang diucapkan Sansan. Artinya takkan jauh dari kondisinya saat itu; Koma.

" _Anyway_ , bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Merasa lebih baik?" kali ini seorang perempuan dengan kerudung biru melingkari kepalanya yang berbicara. Nada suaranya sangat lembut, menunjukkan perhatian yang ia tujukan untuk lelaki itu. Matanya agak sipit, kulitnya putih dan tampak halus bak porselen. Kalau ia tersenyum, akan ada lesung pipi yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih Van" Farhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Membuat perempuan itu menghela nafas lega. Senang kawannya sudah membaik.

Dan seorang perempuan lagi tidak berbicara dari tadi. Ia hanya memperhatikan Farhan dengan intens. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kedukaan yang dalam melihat keadaan lelaki itu. Iris sewarna _hazel_ yang biasanya bersinar ceria kini meredup.

"Fin? Ada apa?" tegur Givani tiba-tiba, membuat Rufina tersentak kaget. Yang ditanya menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Jari jemarinya bergerak meraih ujung kerudung berwarna merah jambu itu sebelum membetulkannya.

Tak tahu apa-apa, Givani hanya mengangkat bahunya. Bagaimanapun, Givani tahu Rufina bukan tipikal orang yang akan bercerita banyak, apapun halnya. Lagipula, ia juga bukan pemaksa. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Percakapan berlanjut dengan seru. Sansan menceritakan banyak hal yang terjadi di kelas selama Farhan dirawat. Mulai dari dia yang jatuh dari tangga, Rufina yang kerudungnya ketinggalan, Firman dan Yuwana yang lolos OSN tingkat kabupaten hingga guru-guru yang marah di kelas. Rufina dan Givani sesekali menimpali ucapan itu, juga menyanggah beberapa ucapan Sansan yang tidak sesuai kenyataan. Sementara Farhan hanya terdiam di sana, menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan senyum terpatri di wajah. Di saat tertentu memberi respon kecil seperti ‘benarkah?’ atau ‘ohh’.

Entah kapan semuanya berubah menjadi kaku seperti ini. Masing-masing insan yang berada di sana terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Termasuk Farhan. Tanpa disadari pikirannya melayang jauh, mengingat-ingat kembali masa-masa indahnya di sekolah. Mendengar cerita Farhan, rasa rindunya kembali memuncak. Ia ingin bertemu mereka lagi, lalu saling mengeluarkan canda sebelum tertawa bersama lagi. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dahulu.

"Hey" Farhan bersuara, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Kalau aku mati nanti, kalian jangan sedih ya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain saling bertatapan.

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa?" Sansan tertawa gugup. Ia berharap kawannya sedang melemparkan sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu.

“Aku serius. Rasanya tubuhku semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari” ujar Farhan lagi. Sansan melotot menatapnya, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Givani membuka mulutnya, hendak bersuara tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sementara Rufina tetap terdiam, memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

“Hey“

“Kau bohong” Rufina berkata, membuat yang lain menatapnya. “Kau bilang sekarang kau merasa lebih baik, tapi kemudian kau menyanggahnya dengan mengatakan ‘Rasanya tubuhku semakin memburuk’. Sebenarnya apa maumu?” Perempuan itu menatap langsung Farhan yang berusaha menghindari pertanyaan itu.

“Aku-“

“Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Han” sela Rufina. “Maksudku, kamu baik, ya, semua orang tahu itu. Kamu bahkan membantuku dan memberikan solusi di saat yang lain tampak menjauh dariku. Kamu juga sering memberikan kritik ataupun saran yang membangun bagi semua orang, khususnya anak-anak kelas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau berbohong? Perkataanmu tadi itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak membutuhkan kami semua” lanjutnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Farhan.

“Tapi-“

“Egois. Kekanakan. Pesimis. Kamu pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Sekarang lihat siapa yang pesimis di sini. Yang merasa tidak ada yang peduli. Yang merasa-“

“CUKUP!!” Farhan memaksakan semua suaranya untuk keluar, berteriak memotong perkataan Rufina. “Aku punya alasan untuk itu semua. Jangan menilaiku seenak dirimu, nona” sindirnya, membuat semua terdiam.

“Kalian semua tahu aku sudah terkena kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Sudah tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk hidup. Dan itu semua tentu menjelaskan kenapa aku pesimis. Kekanakan? Kurasa iya. Itu tabiat burukku dari dahulu.” Tidak ada yang bersuara, semuanya diam mendengarkan Farhan.

“Lagipula siapa yang mau peduli padaku? Aku jelek. Bibirku pecah-pecah, rambutku rontok, benjolan-benjolan aneh mulai menumbuhi tubuhku. Keadaanku sekarang tak ubahnya seperti monster. Siapa yang mau tetap bersama denganku? Bumi pun menggeleng dan mengalihkan wajahnya” Hening melanda ketika Farhan menghentikan ucapannya. Semuanya diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Karena yang Farhan katakan benar. Kanker yang ia derita pasti secara tak langsung juga telah mempengaruhi pola pikirnya. Lagipula semasa sehat dulu, Farhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus memberi dukungan. Yang selalu ada untuk mereka. Yang selalu tertawa ceria pada lelucon anehnya. Mereka lupa bahwa yang paling sedih adalah yang tersenyum paling cerah. Yang paling kesepian adalah yang paling baik. Yang paling bijak adalah yang paling sakit.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sejak dahulu pun Farhan adalah yang paling menderita. Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Terlalu egois tanpa mau memperhatikan lelaki itu. Membiarkan Farhan sendirian tanpa ada yang membantu.

“Sebenarnya,” Sansan agak gugup ketika yang lain serentak menoleh, menatap intens dirinya. “Masih ada yang peduli padamu, Han. Masih ada yang sayang padamu. Kau juga dulu mengatakannya padaku ‘kan?”

Farhan terkekeh tanpa suara. “Aku mengatakan itu karena aku masih peduli pada kalian. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Nah, kalau aku? Siapa yang peduli padaku? Orang tuaku saja meninggalkanku” kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat diiringi tawa pahit yang terdengar lirih.

Lagi-lagi semuanya terdiam. Kali ini mereka teringat akan kondisi Farhan. Ia harus menghadapi penyakitnya seorang diri. Orang tuanya entah ada di mana. Seandainya pemilik rumah sakit ini tidak kenal dengannya, mungkin saja nyawa Farhan tidak tertolong lagi. Untunglah pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah tetangga Farhan dulu, sehingga ia tidak keberatan untuk memberi keringanan biaya padanya.

Ya, Farhan adalah anak _broken home_. Orang tuanya selalu bertengkar di hadapan Farhan semasa ia kecil, lalu berujung pada perceraian. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, sementara Farhan kecil dan ibunya diusir dari sana. Ibunya yang merasa tidak kuat mengurus serta membiayai Farhan menitipkan bocah itu di panti asuhan. Setelah masuk ke panti asuhan pun, hidupnya semakin buruk. Pemilik panti itu selalu menyiksa dia, belum lagi dia juga dikucilkan anak panti lain.

Dan suatu hari, ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Kemudian ia memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah kontrakan dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah warung kecil.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Oleh karena itu, jarang sekali orang yang mampu berdebat dengannya jika sudah menyangkut kehidupan. Di usia dini pun dia sudah mengecap pahitnya hidup.

“Tapi-“ Givani masih berusaha membantah. “-aku juga jujur. Masih banyak yang peduli padamu”

“Siapa?”

“Kami” Rufina menjawab, membuat kontak mata dengan lelaki itu. “Karena kau sudah peduli pada kami, kau juga pantas dipedulikan dengan taraf yang sesuai”

Hening kembali menyergap ruangan itu. Semuanya diam, menunggu reaksi dari lelaki itu. Kali ini giliran Farhan yang bingung, kata-kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Farhan menghela nafasnya. “Pergilah”

“Apa?” ucap mereka serentak.

“Pergi” usir Farhan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak mau menatap kawan-kawannya.

“Apa?! Kenapa?!” geram Sansan. Sudah susah-susah menengok, malah diusir dengan kasar.

Hawa dingin ruangan itu entah kenapa tak terasa. Mungkin karena suasana sedang memanas, tubuh mereka pun ikut merasakan panas. Kicauan burung tak lagi terdengar. Semuanya terlalu larut dalam emosi sendiri. Mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

“Kalian tak tahu rasanya” sergah Farhan. “Kalian tidak tahu rasanya menderita kanker. Kalian tidak tahu rasanya dikucilkan karena dianggap menjijikkan. Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang” lanjutnya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

“Tidak akan” tantang Givani. Ia berniat untuk menyadarkan Farhan, bahwa egonya harus dikalahkan. Seperti yang dulu ia lakukan padanya.

Tapi yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan. Semuanya terkejut ketika melihat sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirus Farhan. Mematung ketika isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir yang dahulunya merah merona itu.

“Farhan….”

“Pergilah” suaranya parau, juga bergetar. “Jangan buat aku semakin berat untuk melepas kalian”

Sunyi menerpa. Farhan sekeras mungkin menahan isakannya. Ia benci terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka.

“Tidak ada yang harus dilepas” hibur Rufina. “Tidak ada. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, seperti yang dulu kau lakukan. Kau tidak boleh pergi, Han. Masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu”

Matanya tak lagi mampu membendung air mata yang terus meronta-ronta untuk keluar. Buliran-buliran bening itu mulai membentuk lajur di pipi Farhan. Seandainya mereka mau lebih teliti, pasti mereka melihat bibir pucat itu berdarah akibat gigitan keras lelaki yang selalu berusaha terlihat kuat.

Ugh, anak-anak ini. Apakah mereka tidak tahu, bahwa bagian terberat menjadi penderita kanker bukanlah rasa sakit yang dialami? Bukanlah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa lagi menghirup di udara segar?

Bukan. Bukan itu bagian yang paling berat.

Yang paling berat adalah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau harus pergi, meninggalkan semua orang tersayangmu. Kau akan membuat banyak orang menangis karena jasadmu tak lagi bergerak.

Saat itu juga tangis Farhan meledak, seiring dengan rasa sesak yang kian mendera dadanya. Bukan dalam konotasi, tapi dalam arti denotasi. Paru-parunya terasa penuh oleh sesuatu. Yang sangat menyakitkan. Seolah ribuan pedang tengah menusuk dari dalam.

“Bisakah..” Farhan berkata di tengah tangisnya. “… kalian ambilkan aku minum?”

Sansan mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak meraih cangkir yang terletak di meja pasien. Ia lalu membantu Farhan untuk duduk sebelum memberinya cangkir berisi teh itu.

Farhan meneguk teh itu sedikit demi sedikit. Membiarkan rasa hangat merebak di kerongkongannya. Memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya walau sedikit.

Setelah selesai, Farhan menyodorkan kembali cangkir yang kini tersisa setengah itu ke Sansan. Jemari lentik lelaki itu lalu meletakkan cangkir bergaya _victorian_ tadi di tempat semula.

“Berjanjilah Han,” ujar Sansan dengan suara bergetar. “Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan kami. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama kami”

Farhan tersenyum kecil, jarinya menyeka air yang tadi sempat membasahi wajahnya. “Aku tidak bisa, maaf”

Rufina mulai terisak. Diikuti oleh Givani yang menunduk, menghindar untuk melihat kawannya sendiri.

“Kumohon…” desak Sansan.

Farhan menggeleng lagi. Matanya terpejam. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Nafas pun tak beraturan, terlalu sesak. Seolah tak ada lagi oksigen di dunia ini.

“Han…” Sansan mengiba, sekali ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi sahabat karibnya itu.

“Maaf….kan…..aku” suara Farhan semakin parau. _Bed Side Monitor_ nya menunjukkan garis-garis tak beraturan, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang kian cepat. Setelah beberapa saat seperti itu, garis-garis itu menghilang, digantikan sebuah garis lurus yang tak lagi bergerak diikuti suara ‘tit’ yang panjang.

Pecahlah tangisan kawan-kawannya di sana. Mengetahui Farhan telah pergi sama saja dengan kehilangan satu peti penuh berlian. Artinya tak ada lagi tawa bodoh yang menggema di kelas. Tak ada lagi motivator yang menyemangati. Tak ada lagi kamus berjalan yang mereka banggakan. Tak ada lagi Farhan. Tak ada lagi penengah masalah mereka.

Jiwanya yang terlepas dari raga menghilang, bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Angin yang membelai lembut helai-helai rambut mereka.

Angin yang lembut, sama dengan Farhan.

.

.

_-is leaving you._


End file.
